


June 12, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't be a henchman again!'' Amos said as he scowled and attacked Gentleman Ghost after he recalled the latter's offer to team up to cause chaos.





	June 12, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't be a henchman again!'' Amos said as he scowled and attacked Gentleman Ghost after he recalled the latter's offer to team up to cause chaos with a flashback of obeying Unity.

THE END


End file.
